Second chance
by Seraphinite
Summary: He was never dead. His soul was but his heart wasn't. He will fall in love with his equal and apprentice. He is Hawkfrost. "He will be the greatest warrior thunderclan has ever known."
1. Chapter 1

Hawkfrost woke up surrounded in darkness and dirt…wait dirt! He unsheathed his long talon-sharp claws and started too claw franticly. This was not the Dark forest he knew he didn't remember being buried or seeing sunlight. S-sunlight! Hawkfrost finally uncover his nose and smelled the scents around him. He could smell warm juicy prey, different cat smells, and cats of other clans. Where was he? Starclan? No. Dark forest. Definitely no. Back in the clans? Maybe. Only one way too find out. Once he dug his self out fully he shook the dirt off his dark brown fur and cleaned himself off. He looked around and saw that he was in riverclan territory. How? What about the dark forest? What about Tigerstar, Brokentail, the battle with Starclan, and ivypaw. Ivypaw the apprentice he was traning. _His_ apprentice.

"Starclan. Is this some kind of joke! Where am I?" He said too no one.

"_No Hawkfrost. This is no joke." _Hawkfrost looked around him and saw nothing but him and the pile of dug up dirt beside him.

"If this is no joke than why am I back with the living, Leopardstar? Why am I not back at the dark forest as I was condemned too?"

" _You were in the Dark forest. But you were never sent their forever. When you and Brambleclaw fought he stabbed you with a stick, but were not killed. You were simply in a coma. You were in the dark forest because your soul was sent there but your heart never stopped beating. Now you have woken up. This is your second and last chances too show everyone that you can be a good warrior…and maybe even leader. One with the beating heart can save you, and only then will you fin your true path Hawkfrost. Find her and save her."_

Ivypaw POV

"Stupid Dovepaw, stupid Firestar, Stupid everything!" Ivypaw mumbled angrily as she walked in the apprentice's den. She was alone in there but she didn't care. Dovepaw had just gotten too go hunting with Firestar and the senior warriors. _Again!_ Why was she so special that she always gotten the most love and respect from everyone. Even their own mother and father treated her more well. She heard Cinderheart call her name and walked outside the den and saw Dovepaw just get back.

"Hey Ivypaw do you want too talk?" she said hoping her sister would talk too her.

"No. I uh, have too go hunting with Cinderheart." She excused herself and saw dovepaws ears go down and look towards the ground. She hated seeing her sister look like this but since she was the one getting love and care from the other warriors she could just go talk to any of them.

"Oh okay, bye." Dovepaw said walking away.

Ivypaw wiped away her guilt and walked towards Cinderheart. She was sitting next too Thornclaw, Birchfall, and Bumbleflight.

"Ivypaw do you mind coming too a patrol with us?" ivypaw nodded and the four of them walked off too patrol the border. She saw Thornclaw, Cinderheart, and Bumbleflight walk infront of the group and saw her father, Birchfall, walk next too her.

"Ivypaw can I talk to you alone please?" her father asked, once she nodded her head he sat down along with her and sighed.

"I have noticed that you haven't been talking too your sister Dovepaw in a long time care to explain why?" he asked looking at her with his claming brown eyes.

"It's just that all the senior warriors have been paying so much more attention to her they all seem too forget me." She said not telling the real truth.

"Ivypaw it's just your sister is special, everyone didn't forget you. Me and your mother are proud of her and you should be too." He said.

That was it, "Why is she so special that she gets too go too every single gathering, getting special talks with Firestar, and being treated as if she was starclans gift. You want me too be happy for her Mouse-dung!"

Ivypaw said walking (Storming) away too the others.

"Ivypaw!" she heard her father call her name but didn't look back but just kept going until she saw a shocked looking patrol of thunderclan warriors. Right there infront of the was a familiar dark brown tom with a white underbelly and icy-blue eyes that were looking straight into hers. Hawkfrost.


	2. Meetings and questions

**Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone! I never guessed I would have some this quick. You can (if you like) do some Nice, constructive errors. Well on with the stories. **

**DISCLAMER: I do not own warrior cats only the story plot. **

**Hawkfrost POV**

Oh no. Thunderclan warriors. I bet I surprised them. Hawkfrost looked at the half-stunned warriors. He saw Thornclaw look at him with huge wide eyes, and saw other cats he didn't know. There was a gray tabby she cat with blue eyes. There was another tom, he was a very pale tom with blacks stripes and the other one. He saw and recognized Thornclaw, the golden brown tabby tom. He was the only one who was shocked, the other two were growling at him. He looked at the gray she-cat and thought of Cinderpelt. He then remembered that Tigerstar had told him Cinderheart was a recreation of Cinderpelt after she died. He looked the Pale and black tom and smirked at him.

"Ivypaw wait!" Hawkfrost suddenly looked for the familiar she-cat he had apprenticed in 'Starclan.' if only she knew the truth… He saw the familiar Grey and white tabby coat running away form the voice who had called her. _Ivypaw_. The jealous, but yet energetic apprentice he trained in the Dark forest. Ivypaw then stopped in her tracks and saw him. Her ears went down in shock, he tail flickered back and forth in fear. And her eyes had this gleam of fear and…joy. Why? He caught her night blue eyes with his and didn't notice Birchfall run up from behind her and snarl at him.

"Riverclan what are you doing on Thunderclan territory!" Hawkfrost was snapped out of his stare down with Ivypaw by Bumblestripe who had run up to him and their noses where inches apart.

"Bumblestripe stop." Thornclaw said looking at Hawkforst and back at the rest of the patrol.

"Why he's a Riverclan warrior?" Bumblestripe said looking at Thronclaw with a questioning look and a glance at Hawkforst. _I wonder if Firestar is dead yet? Problibly not Starclan just loves him._

"Fine." Hawkfrost didn't hear the rest of the conversation and smiled a little at Ivypaw, but Birchfall saw and growled at him. Thornclaw stood beside Hawkfrost and Bumblestripe stood on the other side. Cinderheart stood behind him and Birchfall on the other side of Thronclaw. Ivypaw was the only one who hadn't moved.

"Ivypaw come on!" Cinderheart called to her. ivy paw was snapped out of her trance and walked next to Bumblestripe but her eyes never left Hawkfrost.

**Back at camp (Ivypaw)**

I cant believe it! Hawkfrost. He's alive! Ivypaw thought walking into camp. hawkfrost occasionally looked at her. Once they were in camp the whole clan started to gasp of either growl at him. Dovepaw came out of the medicine cat den with Lionblaze and Jayfeather. She looked at Hawkfrost and then Ivypaw with a confused looked in her eyes. Lionblaze glared at Hawkfrost for a few moments then whispered something in Dovepaw ears and looked back at Ivypaw and turned away. Jayfeather just stood there and looked at Hawkfrost with misty blue sightless eyes. Brambleclaw and Firestar came out of the leaders den and started at Hawkfrost with shocked and surprised eyes. Leafpool came out of the warriors den and gasped. Squirrelflight growled at Hawkfrost and looked sadly at Brambleclaw. All the queens in the nursery looked at Hawkfrost and moved their kits inside the nursery.

"Thronclaw. What happened." Firestar said not taking his eyes of Hawkforst. Thornclaw looked at Hawkfrost and then Firestar.

"Cinderheart, Birchfall , Bumblestripe, Ivypaw, and I were patrolling the border as always, until Bumblestripe scented Riverclan. Birchfall and Ivypaw left to go talk about something important, and then we all saw." Thornclaw stopped. "Hawkfrost on out border. Then we brought him hear to you." Thornclaw explained.

"Ivypaw." Hawkfrost whispered to Ivypaw. Ivypaw looked at Hawkfrost and then looked around to see if anyone was listening, no one. It was safe.

"Hawkfrost how are you here! I thought you were dead. I thought I could only see you in dreams… is this a dream?" Ivypaw whispered back.

Hawkfrost chuckled, "No this isn't a dream. Starclan gave me another chance at life… yes I _was_ dead. Now I'm alive again." he whispered back.

"Why did they give you another chance. What did you do?" Ivypaw asked looking at him questioningly.

"I-I'll tell you some other time." Hawkfrost said looking away from her.

"Oh." Ivypaw said. _Another chance at life? What did he do that was so bad?_ Ivypaw asked herself and brought herself back to firestar and the others.

"Thunderclan gather here under Highrock for a clan meeting. Hawkfrost. Would you come over here for a moment?" Firestar looked at Hawkfrost.

"Fine." Hawkfrost said tracing his tail along Ivypaws back, getting six or five hisses and a shocked glance from Dovepaw. Once all the cats were gathered they all looked up at Firestar. Firestar looked back at Ivypaw and Hawkfrost suspiciously. Once hawk frost was there the meeting began.


	3. Questions and an Argument

**Yo sorry I'm so late I was just in school…and well you people know the rest. **

**DISCAMER:I do not own anything but, my story, so don't pi-get me angry (innocent look is casted)**

**Hawkfrost's pov**

Firestar glared at Hawkfrost and started talking.

"Hawkfrost, explain why you are here." he asked still glaring at the tom who tried killing him with Brambleclaw and tried to take over the clans as Tigerclan and Darkcan.

Hawkfrost looked amused. "Well Starclan. For some reason gave me my life back to start over." Hawkfrost was not telling going to tell him the full truth because there would only be more questions for him. So he had to tell a lie.

"I find that very hard to believe that star clan would give _you _another chance." Hawkfrost looked around and saw a small brown she-cat who was hutched over. Her eyes were clouded as if she were grieving silently. But she was still giving him a suspicious glare from across the clearing.

"Mousefurs' right why did star clan give you of all cats another chance when they hardly give ordinary cats who are loyal like us , give you a river clan traitor another chance at life. Firestar he is obviously lying to us." Dustpelt snarled at Hawkfrost looking ready and tense for a battle.

"Calm down everyone ." Firestar said flickering his tail to silence the cats beneath him. Once everyone was silent he looked at Brambleclaw whos' eyes were closed as if he were thinking about something.

Hawkfrost felt Ivypaw, who was next to him bristle. What was she so angry about? Hawkfrost shook that thought away and continued listing to Firestar as he spoke to him.

"What Mousefur says is right our not telling the truth. But, sometimes we do not always have too ." Firestar looked at Brambleclaw who's eyes were now open and was staring at Hawkfrost to.

"I think we should let him stay." Brambleclaw said looking at Firestar who stared at him in shock. "Why?" Firestar questioned.

"Well for starters he's my brother and second of all we can't send him back to Riverclan. They'll ask why he was buried on _Thunderclan _territory instead of _Riverclan. _Thus causing a battle over a warriors body and we don't want to start a battle. Besides Tigerstar was born in Thunderclan, left to leader Shadowclan and had a mate who was in Riverclan. Thus, making his blood Riverclan, Shadowclan, and _Thunderclan_." Brambleclaw said. Hawkforst was impressed by how wise his brother had gotten over these moons.

"Then why can't he go to Shadowclan!" Spiderleg said gto Brambleclaw. He was glaring at the brown tabby deputy with questioning eyes. "Do you only want him here because he's your brother?" Spiderleg questioned him.

"Spiderleg have you forgotten how it was Hawkfrost who tried to KILL Firestar and tried to use Brambleclaw?" Leafpool ( warrior) spoke up from the back of the crowd.

"Leafpool is right Spiderleg. But, if we send him to Shadowclan there will be questions and we will have no clear answers to give Blackstar. For now he will stay in Thunderclan until I can decide what to do with him. He will be a prisoner each of you will take shifts guarding. The first shift will be watched by Thornclaw. This meeting is dismissed." Firestar said walking back to his den.

**Ivypaw's POV**

Ivypaws watched as everyone went back to their dens and Hawkfrost walk with Thronclaw to the prisoner den. Once Hawkfrost dissapred in the den she walked into the apprentice den. She saw Dovepaw already in the den awake and looking at her. Rolling her eyes she sat down in her nest.

"Hey Ivypaw." Ivypaw heard Dovepaws voice and looked at her.

"What?" Ivypaw asked.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" Ivypaw asked looked at Dovepaw.

"I mean what happened. To us. Why don't we talk anymore? Why don't we play together anymore. Why aren't we real sisters anymore!" Dovepaw asked her standing up to her full height.

"What happened! What happened was you Dovepaw everyone around here thinks you're a gift of Starclan! Everyone loves you Whitewing, Birchfalll, Firestar, Even Brambleclaw and all senior warriors! You get to go to every single gathering! But. Whenit comes to me no one cares. No one asks me to go with Firestar on patrols all I want is to be noticed and no one can give that to me… That's all I ask for is to be noticed. Like you. To be loved…like you." Ivypaw said standing up and walking out of the den.

"Ivypaw wait!" Dovepaw said behind her but, she didn't turn around. She just kept walking until she heard the soothing and clam voice she had grown to get accustomed of.

"Hey Hawkfrost."


	4. Talking and a secret

Ivypaw turned to Hawk frost . Thornclaw was not there…probity making dirt.

"What is wrong Ivypaw?" Hawkfrost asked ivy paw sitting down on a uncomfortable looking nest made of twigs ad grass he found around.

" It's Dovepaw!" she exclaimed.

"Hawkfrost licked his paw and looked at her. "Did you get into an argument about the pro-." she stopped himself looking away.

"What is it?" Ivypaw said walking up to him so that her nose was the same length with his white chest. (She is still an apprentice)

"Nothing." he said looking down at her dark blue eyes, that were looking up at him expectedly.

"Hawkfrost sighed. "I said 'prophecy'. did you two get into an argument about that?" Hawkfrost said bending down slightly so that he was the same height as her.

"Wait what prophecy! You man **she's **in a prophecy! Why didn't she tell me! Who told you!."

Hawkfrost looked at her and rose to his full height again. "Tigerstar found out somehow and he told me. He wanted to make it fair in the battle with star clan so that we can have two powerful sisters on the same side. So that's when he asked me if I wanted to train a Thunderlcan cat and I picked- I mean was assigned to you " Hawkfrost lied. He wanted to get her and had to beg Tigerstar…but, she couldn't know that. Ever.

"S-she's is a prophecy…that's why everyone loves her so much." Ivypaw said her ears flat against her head ad her tail dropping. Hawkforst pressed up close against her and purred. Ivypaws' head shot up in alarm and she jumped away, much to Hawkfrosts' dissapointment.

"W-what was rhat for!" she exclaimed.

"It was only for comfort. And besides that you were cold." Hawkfrost pointed out. She had to admit that it did feel nice and she was warm when he was right next to her. "Oh…Sorry. C-can we do it again." she asked hopefully she didn't know why but, she wanted his warm fur pressed next to her.

"Sure." Hawkfrost purred and did it again.

"Hey you get away from her!" Both cats looked up to see Thornclaw padding swiftly up to them. "What do you think you're doing with her." Thronclaw said glaring at Hawkfrost.

"We were just talking." Hawkfrost said smoothly not getting away from Ivypaw.

"What were you talking about?" Thronclaw said suspiciously.

"She was asking me a question about why I'm a prisoner instead of a hero." Hawkfrost smirked (My story they have mouths that can move don't like it then don't read it! Have a nice day)

Thronclaw looked at Ivypaw and then Hawkfrost and looked back at Ivypaw and said, "Get back to you're nest." Ivypaw nodded and then looked back at Hawkfrost who smiled at her and she left.

**Lionblazes P.O.V**

Lionblaze sighed from where he was hidden listin to the conversation She and Hawkfrost had. So it was Ivypaw who started the battle causing Firestar to lose a life and killing Russetfur…I mean him killing Russetfur. Causing Dovepaw to feel lonely.

"If only you knew Ivypaw everyone loves you…especially me. If only you weren't an apprentice we could have been mates…but, not muc longer once you become a warrior I'll ask and then maybe Hawkfrost will know who belongs with who."

**Ogm (Oh gosh my) Lionblaze loves Ivypaw…wow…and so does Hawkfrost who will become mates with who…just keep reading and you might find out a surprise Jayfeather has. *Gasp* Oh and if you don't like the whole LionXIvy thing you can write a review and h=shove it up your ass!**


	5. Dreams with the Tiger

"_Perfect." Tigerstar said walking back and forth in front of Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost was sitting down and watching his father plan an evil scheme in his mind._

"_Father what are you planning?" Hawkfrost said, his tail tip twitching._

"_What am I planning? Oh Hawkfrost I am planning the perfect plan on how to finally rid of Firestar and take over the clans."_

"_What's the plan? Do we use Brambleclaw again?" he asked his father watching the big tabby hiss at his other sons name._

"_No. after what he did, we can never use him again. Besides. He's too loyal to the wretched kitty pet." Tigerstar said growling. "But," Tigerstar said a smile appearing on his face. "We have someone else we can use. Some one who was and still s in pain. Someone whose' heart is being betrayed. Someone like…us." _

_-X-_

Hawkfrost woke up in the morning cold and damp. (It's my story they can sweat) Who was the cat Tigerstar was talking about. He noticed that Thornclaw wasn't there but, a new guard was their. It was Sandstorm. _Why did Firestar send his mate here? Maybe off to go see that precious medicine cat. Can't he learn to let go? _Hawkfrost looked over at Sandstorm slim and sleek fur looked beautiful In the moonlight. She turned her head and her green eyes sparkled with sadness.

"What." She said.

"Are you okay?" Hawkfrost blurted out.

"I'm fine mind your own business!" she snapped. But, her voice shook with grief.

"No your not fine. What's wrong?" he asked again standing up and then walking over and sitting down.

She hesitated a bit before saying one word. "Firestar." she said looking down.

"What did he do?" Hawkfrost remembered seeing the pale ginger warrior as a strong and competent female. He had never seen her this upset.

This time she didn't hesitate. "He was sleeping next to me as usual and I smelled this funny-yet sweet scent." She paused. "It was Spottedleaf"s. I heard Firestar purr before saying her name and cuddling away from me." she said looking down. "He woke up and told me to go guard you then went outside without another word." she said frowning.

That lying cheating piece of fox-dung! How dare he treat his mate so wrong. "Well then he obviously doesn't deserve you if he can't even let go of the past and is seeing some other she-cat in his dreams."

Sandstorm looked at him surprised. "Y-you really think so?" she said feeling her ears turn hot.

"Yes. Where is everyone?" he asked seeing the camp half-way hollow. Except for a few cats. Birchfall and Whitewing were over near the fresh-kill pile sharing a large plump vole. Spiderleg was sharing tongues with Berrynose. _Arrogant tom. _he thought about Berrynose and saw Toadstep carrying a large plump and juicy squirrel in his jaws to Spiderleg. He heard part of their conversation.

"Father! Look what I caught." Toadstep said talking to Spiderleg who just narrowed his eyes at the squirrel and said, "'Father'? I thought you were a warrior now? A warrior does not say father. That's what kits say. If you want to be treated like a kit then go bring that to the elders." Spiderleg said turning back Berrynose

"Oh…" Toadstep said going to the elders den.

Hawkfrost felt a stab of pity. Why can't Spiderleg just act like a father? A real one…one that doesn't try to hurt you or send you off to kill his old enemy. Hawkfrost thought about Tigerstar.

"Well. I'm off to go hunting. Spiderleg!" Sandstorm called to the brown and black tom. Turning around and padded toward her. Sandstorm told him to guard Hawkfrost and he nodded. Glaring at him.

"Hey Spiderleg! Hawkfrost." Hawkfrost looked and saw Dovepaw. Ivypaws' sister.

"Hello Dovepaw." Spiderleg said cheerfully to her. His bad mood gone. but why?

"He Dovepaw Cinderheart and Lionblaze want us to go hunting." Hawkfrost looked and saw his love- wait! Love? Ha! No one in the right ind would ever love him.

' Hi Ivypaw." Spiderleg said his cheerful spirit gone. But she didn't notice it. "Hey Hawkpaw…I mean Hawkfrost." Hawkpaw was his and nickname for him by Ivy. **Only **Ivypaw had the right to call him that…only for training. Nothing else.

"Why did you call him Hawk_paw_?" Dovepaw and Spiderleg said at the same time.

"Uh- because…I"

"Shadowclan attack!" Every cat turned their head quickly to see Blackstar and his warriors attacking the camp. When it was almost empty.


	6. A battle and lies

Hawkfrost watched n horror as Shadowclan attacked them. Spiderleg ran from his post was and attacked Smokefoot. They wrestled to the ground in a fury of teeth and claws. Berrynose yowled a battle cry and ran for Ratscar and Starlingpaw. Ratscar raked his claws down Berrynose's side and Starlingpaw watched in horror at the blood. _Must be his first battle. _Hawkfrost said. Sandstorm ran up the high ledge and into the lichen den where Firestar was and a moment later they both were running down the rock to where Blackstar was fighting (beating) Toadstep. The huge black tom threw him away like a piece of fresh-kill. Whitewing growled and hurled herself at Crowfrost. Birchfall yowled when Crowfrost batted at Whitewings belly with his sharp hind claws leaving deep gashes. Dovepaw launched herself at a huge tabby tom and stopped when she noticed it was Tigerheart. They looked at each other for a couple of heart beats then ran off into different directions. Ivypaw on the other hand was single…pawedly (They have no hands!) Fighting…Blackstar! Hawkfrost looked at her proudly when she raked her small yet sharp claw down his side and then she turned around non-stop and kept clawing at him. Blackstar was shocked and was trying to keep up with the Silver and white apprentice. She was too fast for him.

"Blackstar! Why are you attacking out camp!"" Firestar yowled his voice full of rage.

Blackstar dodged Ivypaw and yelled back at him. "Because you killed my deputy Russetfur. And now it's time for revenge!" Blackstar said roring up on his hind legs and unsheating his huge claws and came down on Ivypaw. His huge claws raked down on her side so hard that everyone stopped fighting and looked at the apprentice and leader. Ivypaws blood spryed everywhere. On the trees, the dens, and on Spiderleg (Gory things!)

"Ivypaw!" Dovepaw yelled in horror. Blackstar looked around and they rested on Firestar. Hawkfrost let out a huge battle cry and leaped on Blackstar his claws unsheated. How dare he hurt her! hawk frost thought as he raked his claws down his flank and eyes. Blackstar let out a yowl of terror and rage and jumped Hawkfrost but, he was too fast. Hawkfrost dodged and butted his head on his shoulder. Then out of nowhere all the other Thunderclan warriors came in.

"Firestar we-." Brambleclaw stopped when he saw the almost unconises and Bleeding ivypaw. Cinderheart came in and gasped. Lionblaze looked around and his eyes rested on Ivypaw. He sprang from where he was and ran towards the other Shadowclan warriors. The rest of Thunderclan followed. Jayfeather who was back from gathering herbs dragged Ivypaw out of the clearing. Now it was a fair battle Lionblaze ran towards Blackstar and Hawkfrost and started to claw at the huge tom. Blackstar et out a yowl. He was covered in blood. His breathing was heavy but, he just pushed them aside and ran towards a fighting Firestar. He stopped before he came to the Ginger leader wincing in pain

"Shadowclan retreat!" Blackstar said.

**-X-**

Hawkfrost, Dovepaw, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Whitewing, Birchfall, Bumbleflight, Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Sandstorm were all waiting near the medince cat den for Ivypaw. Hawkfrost saw Whitewing looking at the wound her and Birchfalls daughter had. Jayfeather was noticing it too, constantly looking back at her.

"All of you can come in now…except for Whitewing. I must talk to her." Jayfeather said.

"**Whitewings P.O.V.**

Jayfeather came to Whitewing. _I wonder what he wants with me? _

"Tell me the truth Whitewing. Who is Ivypaws real father?"


	7. Sisterly love

**Thank you for all the wonderful reveiws my darlings! (Creepy…) Anyhow I have a lot of review and because of that I will update! Oh and for the reader ( ****Blazingstar of ThunderClan****) I will TRY to get a beta reader…I traied last night and it didn't work for me. The reason why the last chapter was so crappy with the battle was because I wrote that at 5:00 in the morning and finished it at 9:00 because of long breaks. (Distractions by my dog Bella wella!) ****I do not own this. **

**Jayfeathers P.O.V**

"Whitewing. Tell me." Jayfeather softly pressured her.

"It's Birchfall! He's the father!" Whitewing lied. Jayfeather could tell by the waves of guilt and shock from her.

"No he isn't. don't lie to me," Jayfeather hissed. "Now tell he who he is and tell me what happened,"

Whitewing tried to argue but said nothing. She mutterd a name so low even Jayfeather couldn't hear it.

"What?" he said.

"Blackstar…Blackstars the father."

**-X-**

Jayfeather sighed as he looked through the bushes for some more poppy seeds for Ivypaw. So Whitewing and Blackstar hooked up right before she was with Birchfall and broke up because of the tension in the clans. Then when she and Birchfall became mates she found out that she was having his kits. She never got to tell him because he wouldn't listen. She had Ivykit first behind the nursery when Birchfall went on the journey and then she had Dovepaw who was Birchfalls father. Ivypaws pelt came from Blackstars coat and the silver from Firestars mother. Thankfully her eyes came from Whitewings.

"Now I wonder what Blackstar would think if he found out he was a father. Also that he hurt his own kit." Jayfeather said in a cruel humor.

**Ivypaws P.O.V **

_Ow…that hurt/ W- what the. Where am I? _Ivypaw looked around and saw herself in Jayfathers den. _that's right. I almost beat Blackstar and got hurt by him. _Ivypaw's chest puffed up with pride. She almost beat a clan leader!

"You did well Ivypaw." Ivypaw turned around and saw Hawkfrost and Lionblaze who were sitting a few heartbeats away from her.

"Thanks Hawkfrost." she said purring at her other mentors praise. But…why was Lionblaze here?

"Thank Starclan you're awake!" Cinderheart said padding in and purring at her apprentice. "You fought so well! I knew you would be a great fighter from the start!" She praised her some more.

"Yes Ivypaw that fighting you did against Blackstar was spectacular."

"Any who. You have got the whole clan talking about it!" Cinderheart said proudly.

"Yes. Even Firestar was bragging about making you're sister and you a warrior." Lionblaze said. He kept staring at her with this strange look in his eyes. What was it?

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the high rock for a clan meeting!" Firestars Yowl rang out through the clearing. Ivypaw looked around. What was happening? Were Molekit and Cherrykit getting their warrior names? No there only three moons old. Who could-dear Starclan! She was getting her warrior name today.

"Here we gather to a see new warriors of Thunderclan being made. Ivypaw and Dovepaw please come here." Firestar continued. Ivypaw dragged herself out of her soft nest and walked out meeting the warm and proud stares of her clan mates. Dovepaw was there too her white pelt was walking proudly across the clearing and every head turned to her. What the! She was the one who almost defeated the Shadowclan leader! But, still she saved the clan from a falling tree. But, that doesn't mean she should get all the attention! Even on their warrior ceremony!

" You both have shown great courage and strength and courage in that battle yesterday. Lionblaze is Dovepaw ready to become a wariro?" He asked the golden tom.

"Yes. Yes she is." he said. His voice cracking in pride."

"Cinderheart is Ivypaw ready to become a warrior?" he asked the dark grey she-cat.

"Yes Firestar." she told him. He looked down at the two excited apprentices.

"Dovepaw, Ivypaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost f your own lives?" He said looking at Dovepaw. _Figures._

"Ido." Answered Dovepaw.

"I do." Ivypaw also told him.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warro names: Dovepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dovewing. Starclan honors your Keen senses and Loyalty." Dovepa-Dove_wing_raised her head proudly and then looked away at the mention of Loyalty. _What was she hiding? _Thunderclan is proud to have you as a warrior now Dovewing. Make me proud.

"Ivypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ivysoul. Starclan honors your bravery and determination. Without you and your fighting skills Thunderclan wouldn't have been able to have that advantage with Blackstar."

"Dovewing! Ivysoul! Dovewing! Ivysoul!"

Hawkfrost and all the others yowled her name the loudest. Along with Lionblaze. He kept looking at her with this weird look in his eyes. And now that weird look was their all the time. What did he want from her? Cinderheart looked as proud as any mentor would for their apprentice. Hawkfrost. The neame sent chills down her spine. Not cold weird chills. But, nice warm ones. All the others were looking at him suspiciously but, kept on cheering.

**-X-**

Ivysoul yawned and looked at Dovepaw. She was streaching and waiting for the sun to rise up. It was their vigil. The moment of silnce for all new wariors. Only then till a piece of the sun came out and they saw Brambleclaw and all the other cats come out for their tasks for the day. Lionblaze and Cinderheart came out of the den and walked towards them.

"Dovewing. It's over. You can talk now." Lionblaze said,

"You too Ivysoul you're both done." she said with a smile. "Oh and you two can stay inn camp for the day. Besides after that long vigil you two would be very tired." she said purring. Lionblaze only nodded and walked off towards Brambleclaw. When Cinderheart left they both started to talk.

"So what's with you and Hawkfrost?" Dovewing asked.

"Oh. Nothing." Ivysoul lied.

"Oh because yesterday he was calling out your name and the day before that he was sitting near you in Jayfeathers den throughout the whole night and you and him were talking. You also called him Hawkpaw." Dovepaw told her

'Oh. That was nothing. Now can we just go. I'm so tired if Shadowclan started to attck again I'd miss it!" she joked and her sister purred. Maybe she was just overreacting. Just because her sister was special friends with Firestar and the others didn't mean she had to ignore her.

**Hawkfrost's dream**

"_So has she gotten her warrior name?" Tigerstar asked his son._

"_Yes father." Hawkfrost replied._

"_What is it?" Tigerstar asked his amber eyes glowing red in the darkness._

"_It's Ivysoul father." Hawkfrost told him._

"_Impressive. Who knew that Kittypet could actually think of a name for a worthy warrior." He said. "And her battle with Blackstar was amazing. How bad was she hurt?"_

"_Only one cut on her ear. Not to bad. But, the blow to her head knocked her out." Hawkfrost told him._

"_Perfect. Phase one is complete. Now all we have to do is wait for our 'hero' to come. Now go." Tigerstar excused him._

"_Alright," _

"_Oh and Hawfrost if I ever catch you sleeping next to her that close again. It's you pelt. Got it." Tigerstar growled at him. Hawkfrost nodded and walked of. Who was this hero? Then the wind whispered something: Three days…Three days? Until what? _


	8. The blackest Ivy

Ivysoul twitched her ears as she walked out of the warriors den. It had been three days since Firestar had made her and her sister Dovewing warriors and made the decision that now made Hawk frost a true Thunderclan warrior but, a lot of warriors didn't trust him. She saw the dark brown pelts of Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw. They looked so alike! She didn't even know which one was which. It was a bright and early dawn. It was also the day of the gathering and she couldn't wait. She saw Firestar come back with a patrol. Sandstorm was following him with Thornclaw, Blssomfall, and Lionblaze. Ivysoul's ears swirled backwards as she heard the rustling of moss being moved and saw Brambleclaw wake up and yawn.

"Good morning Brambleclaw." She said with a flick of her tail.

"Good morning Ivysoul." he said washing his face with his paw. Ivysoul was about to go until she heard Brambleclaw's voice behind her.

"Oh and Ivysoul. You and your sister are going to the gathering tonight alright. She already knows so don't bother talling her alright?" he said walking out of the den. Yes! The gathering! Now she would be able to show her warrior name!

**-X- Gathering time!**

Jayfeather waited by the camp entrance with Firestar and Brambleclaw. They were waiting for the other cats to come too. Jayfeather scented Brakenfur, Whitewing, Ivysoul, Ferncloud, Dustpelt, Dovewing, Brightheart, Spiderleg, and Bumblestripe coming towards them.

"So are we ready to leave?" Brambleclaw asked Firestar. Jayfeather could hear the flick of Firestar's tail as a reply. Firestar looked back at the nursery where Sandstorm was and called out: "Thunderclan lets go." As the cats walked towards Riverclan territory he heard Brambleclaw whisper to Firestar.

"Firestar are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yes, Brambleclaw I'm fine." He purred weakly. Jayfeather almost gasped. How could he have not sensed this? His leader was dying. What kind of medicine cat was he? Jayfeather thought as guilt clawed at him.

"Were here." Firestar said weakly jumping on the fallen tree that had killed Mudclaw so long ago… as the cats climbed the tree Jayfeather heard the hissing of Shadowclan and the greeting of the other clans. As they all walked off into different paths Jayfeather walked towards Whitewing. He heard her talking to a Windclan cat named Whitetail. He walked next to her and sat down. Jayfeather walked into her thoughts from such a long time ago…

_Jayfeather found himself at the Abandoned twoleg house. He saw two other cats. One was White with huge black paws and a pure white she-cat cuddling together, purring. Jayfeather squinted as he noticed that they were Blackstar and Whitewing!_

"_Whitewing. I've never felt this way about any she-cat. But, then you come along and you make me act like I've died and gone to Starclan! Even when I think about you!" He said cuddling closer. _

"_I feel the same about you too Blackstar but…" she paused._

"_But what?" Blackstar said moving his head away._

_Whitewing looked away. "A cat in my clan named Birchfall…he told me he loved me." She said shaking. Blackstar jumped away. "What did you say." He demanded._

"_I told him…I love him too. But it's not what you think Blackstar! I only said it because he's a Thunderclan warrior and everyone knew he liked me."_

"_So is that all." Blackstar said. Jayfeather knew for some reason that Blackstar was hardly listening._

"_Yes…Blackstar I'm so sorry! I had to do it! Please forgive me! I-I had to mate with him!" She confessed floods of tears were streaming down her eyes._

_Blackstar jumped away from her and yowled, "How dare you! I loved you! I gave you everything!" he yowled at her. "If you love him so much then how about you go into his nursery and have his mistake of kits!" he yelled._

"_Blackstar there you're kits!" Whitewing yelled tears now turning her white fur a little darker on her cheeks. _

_Blackstar didn't even care to Jayfeathers shock., "Then if there my kits then fine!" he said bending down looking directly at her belly, "Then you my 'kits'____are a mistake and I hope by Starclan that you die at birth." Said. Jayfeather jumped back in shock. How could he say that! Blackstar then turning around and ran off towards Shadowclan territory._

_Whitewing stood there shocked with tears streaming down her beautiful face. "Blackstar!" She yowled. Jayfeather felt every emotion here Shock, guilt, pain, anger, and other emotions he couldn't explain._

Jayfeather was shaken by the scene as the flashback ended. How could Blackstar do that? How could he have said all those horrible words to her and his kits!

"Let the gathering begin!" Jayfeather was about to walk over to Whitewing when he heard Onestar's voice.

"Windclan is doing well. We have two new apprentices! They are here and they are called Darkpaw and Lightpaw. Jayfeather sensed embarrassment coming from two little beings as the clans called there names.

"Riverclan is also doing well!" Jayfeather heard Mistystar's voice ring aout around the clearing. "Prey is going well and Riverclan is going on strong as it has always been!" She called out.

"Shadowclan is doing well too. We have two new warriors who are not here but, are called Pineheart and Starlingclaw." he said. "There is nothing else to report."

"Thunderclan is doing fine as well. We have two new warriors. They are called Dovewing and Ivysoul." Firestar waited as the cheers went down but, none were from Shadowclan. Especially Blackstar. Jayfeather felt pain coming from Whitewing. No. not the pain of a battle…but, the pain of losing someone. Jayfeather could not help but, feel angry with Blackstar. Why can't he just accept Whitewing. Even if they were from different clans why can't he at least show respect to her kits! Firestar even made an announcement about Ivysoul and Dovewing when they were born! He made sure he said who the parents were!

"Them this gathering is over." Firestar announced. Jayfeather was caught up in his thoughts so much that he hadn't even heard the rest of the gather.

"Littlecloud!" He called out to the small tom.

"Yes Jayfeather?" he said

"I know this might seem a little weird but,…I need to speck with Blackstar please." Jayfeather could feel shock coming from his friend but, Littlecloud hesitated before saying yes.

"Whitewing, Ivysoul? May I talk to you both alone please?"

"Sure Jayfeather," they both said

"Good. Follow me." he said leading them away from the clearing and deeper into the island. Jayfeather could hear Brambleclaw asking where they were going and said he wanted them to help him gather some herbs he found on the island. After Brambleclaw left he asked them to sit down. When felt their bottoms hit the cold grass he waited until he heard Blackstar growling about something. Littlecloud then came and sat down next to him.

"Blackstar is on his way. So what is this all about?" the little cat asked him.

"You'll see."

**Littlecloud"s P.O.V.**

Littlecloud looked at the two she-cats. They were eyeing him suspiciously but, didn't say word. Littlecloud then heard Blackstar come from behind him.

"Lilltecloud, what is thi-." Blackstar stopped half-way in his sentence when he saw Whitewing and Ivysoul. But why?

**Blackstar's P.O.V.**

What is this?

"Littlecloud! What is this?" Blackstar said. Anger filling his mind. How dare he.

"Blackstar. I'm sorry for this but, I know Whitewing and you used to be mates." Blackstar heard Littlecloud and Ivysoul gasp but, didn't care. How dare this cat! Sharing his secret!

"And?" Blackstar prompted.

"And you need to know you that Ivysoul is you're daughter." Jayfeather finished.

"No!" Blackstar turned to his 'daughter' I-I can't be part Shadowclan! I'm supposed to be pure Thunderclan. What about Birchfall? What about Dovewing? Is she even my sister?" Ivysoul yowled.

"Ivysoul I'm so sorry I never told you this. You're Blackstar's daughter but, Dovepaw isn't. she's Birchfalls."

"It isn't fair! Dovewing gets everything she wants! Why can't my life go right for once! Dovewing gets a father who loves her while I don't that isn't fair! Nothings fair when it comes to me! Please be a dream Starclan! Please!" Ivysoul begged. Blackstar couldn't help but feel pity and guilt.

"Ivysoul…" Littlecloud started but, couldn't find the right words for her. Neither could any of them.

Blackstar raised his paw and gently cuffed her around her ears. Ivysoul looked at him with shock and confusion. Blackstar purred slightly and she looked at him with confusion.

"well Littlecloud and I will give you all some privacy." Jayfeather said flicking his tail to Littlecloud and both medicine cats walked off. Whitewing was looking down at her paws saying nothing.

**Ivysouls P.O.V.**

Ivysoul couldn't believe it. Blackstar was her father! She was part Shadowclan…but…why hadn't Whitewing told her sooner?

Blackstar was staring at Whitewing his face was unreadable but, the look in his eyes were love, sorrow, pain, and guilt.

"Ivysoul…" Blackstar tried to say but, couldn't

"Blackstar d-do you still love me like you said all those moons ago?" Whitewing asked.

Blackstar looked at her and got up and walked over to her until they were face to face. (Muzzle to muzzle I guess) "Yes. Whitewing…what I said all those years ago was nothing. I was just angry that you did it with some other tom." Blackstar confessed.

"Blackstar you know I would never try to hurt you like that! I loved you more than ever and I still do! Blackstar leader of Shadowclan I love you forever. Until the day join Starclan I'll wait for you…forever if it comes to that." Whitewing told him with so much love that Blackstar put his one large paw around her mothers shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Whitewing I'm so sorry about what I said. Can you ever forgive me Whitewing. And Ivysoul?" Blackstar said looking at Ivysoul.

Ivysoul looked at her father and blinked. "Yes…father. But why didn't you tell me mother?" she asked Whitewing.

"I never told you ecuase I knew it wold be hard for you if you knew." Whitewing said before turning back to her new mate.

"But, wait," Ivysoul started. "Are you both mates now?" Ivysoul asked them both. When they nodded her ears went down. Blackstar noticed.

"Ivysoul what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just that…how will you guys ever be true mates without anyone finding out. I mean Blackstar! You have a whole clan to take care of and Whitewing you have another family and loyalty with another clan…how can you still be mates." Ivysoul asked confused.

"She's right Blackstar. We can't be real mates if were from different clans." Whitewing said moving away from her.

" Yes we can." Blackstar said. Both she-cats looked at him confused.

"Why?" Whitewing asked.

"Because I'm joing Thunderclan." Blackstar told them.

"What! You can't! you're their leader Blackstar!" Ivysoul gasped.

"Because I already two lives left and I want to spend my last two with my family!" Blackstar roared making both she-cats flinch.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"But just a couple of weeks ago you attacked Thunderclan!" Whitewing said.

"Well if he says no…then I'll go back as a rouge. But, if I do…will you come with me Whitewing." Blackstar asked.

"O-of course." Whitewing told him. Ivysoul felt as if this was dream.

"Come on. If were going to let Blackstar join Thunderclan then we had better go!" Ivysoul said.

"Littlecloud!" Blackstar roared. A couple of heartbeats later a small tom came out of the bushes with a slightly taller gray tom. Both of them had small bundles of berries in there mouths. _Wow I guess Jayfeather really had to find some herbs here. _Ivysoul thought to herself.

"Yes Blackstar." Littlecloud said quite calm.

"I'm leaving to join Thunderclan. Tell Shadowclan I've died. But, don't tell them why alright. And tell Rowanclaw…he'll make a perfect leader." Blackstar ordered.

little cloud didn't look surprised but nodded his head and turned to walk away but, not without looking back to Whitewing and Ivysoul.

"You all makea oerfect family." He said racing off.

Blackstar sighed then looked down. He then looked up at his new family.

"What about Birchfall?" Ivysoul asked.

"He'll figure it out…I just hope he'll understand. But I know he won't." Whitewing said.

"So you're coming to join Thunderclan. Somehow I just knew you would."

"Jayfeather it that is? How did you knwow about us." Blackstar asked him.

"I have my ways Blackstar. But, don't judge a cat by his or her abilties. Now lets go." Jayfeather said.

"Blackstar?" Ivysoul aske while they were walking towards Thunderclan territory.

"Mmmm?" he replied.

"Do you remember that cat you hit uin the battle with Thunderclan?"

"No why."

"That was me."

Blackstar stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "Are alright. Did I give you anything that will cause you any-."

"She was fine…other then the fact that she had a coma for three days but, she was fine." He said crossing the fallen tree.

"Fine but, if something happens then it's your head medcine cat." Blackstar said.

"Whatever. And even if you do something Firestar will never let you join after that." he said knowing he had won the fight.

"Oh all right." Blackstar said. "Oh and…Ivysoul! Ivysoul!" he said. All three of them looked at him as if he grown two heads.

"What? I wasn't there for my own daughters warrior ceremony." he purred.

**Finally done! Oh and this took me two days. I don't own this if I did then all this would happen. PEACE. Oh and I stopped the apocalypse! **


	9. Hero

Blackstar, Ivysoul, Whitewing, and Jayfeather each walked side by side into Thunderclan territory. Whitewing and Blackstar were walking together with their tail curled around each other. Their heads were pressed together. Jayfeather was walking calmly on their left, his ears were pricked. _Must be trying to see if anyone's out here. _Ivysoul thought to herself. She looked at the sky and saw the moon was still out. They had been talking back at the island for about an hour and the others were maybe trying to look for them.

"Stop! Who's there!" Blackstar immediately got in front of Whitewing in a defensive stance. Whitewing just purred, but Ivysoul saw her hackles raised just in case things don't go well. A huge brown tabby stepped out of the shadows. _Amber eyes. Brambleclaw. _She wasn't fond very fond of him, but she had to admit that he would be a perfect leader one day.

"It's alright Brambleclaw. It's us." Jayfeather told him. Brambleclaw's eyes weren't fixed on him but, on Blackstar.

"What is he doing here?" Brambleclaw growled calmly.

"H's here because we brought him here. Now go get Firestar." Jayfeather snapped. Brambleclaw hesitated at first then ran back in the camp. Whitewing walked up to a tensed Blackstar and pressed against him.

"It's alright darling." She said lovingly. Ivysoul had never heard her mother talk like that before. She only did to Dovewing and her cute names when they were kits…and she still does. Inly seconds later after Whitewing said that did the bushes shake and out stepped was a huge tabby tom and a old ginger tom with green eyes. Firestars eyes were glazed with sleep but, widened when he saw Blackstar and Whitewing sitting together with their tails curled.

"Whitewing, Jayfeather, Ivysoul, what is this? Why is he here?" Firestar questioned. Ivysoul knew that he was trying to be calm but, she could almost hear seething rage in his voice.

"He's here because Blackstar and Whitewing have somthitng important to tell you." Jayfeather said looking at Blackstar.

Blackstar stepped forward, "Firestar. Whitewing one of you're beautiful warriors is the mother of my kits. Or kit in that case." Blackstar said defiantly. Ivysoul purred. Firestar and Brambleclaw mouths were agape slightly. So he continued on. "Ivysoul here is my daughter." he said.

"Well…then come." Firestar said surprised. While they were walking into the camp he kept looking back at them as if this was a dream. Brambleclaw was behind them but, Ivysoul knew he was watching Blackstar and her mother walk together with their tail twined. Again. Ivysoul purred at her parents which caused Blackstar to gently swipe a paw over her ears. Brambleclaw growled but, Blackstar ignored him. Once they were inside camp Firestar turned towards the family who were now smiling at each other. Ivysoul saw Firestar smile at them quietly before whispering to Brambleclaw who nodded.

"I'm going to sleep. Call me." Jayfeather said walking towards his den and slinking into the darkness of the den.

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the rock pile!" Ivysoul jumped. She hadn't even seen Firestar climb the high rock. As the cats groaned and climbed out of their nests they all stopped and all raised their hackles and slid out their claws when they saw Blackstar.

"What's he doing here!" she heard Spiderleg growl.

"Let's drive him out so hard that he'll be living like a rouge again." Birchfall snarled. Ivysoul tensed. She saw her mother, Whitewing, move her head the opposite of Birchfalls direction.

"Ivysoul! Get away from him." Her heart sored when she heard _his _voice: Hawkfrost. The handsome tabby tom with the beautiful blue eyes that could warm her heart even during the coldest leaf-bare came out and stood in front of her and touched noses with her. Despite her clanmates hatred toward him. Blackstar bristled and growled. She heard Whitewing whisper in his ear then twine her tail with his and lick his cheek. She saw Birchfall yowl in rage and try to lunge for Blackstar.

"Enough!" Firestar yowled. Birchfall stopped but, didn't stop glaring at Blackstar.

"Here, I share news with you all. This shocked me also but, seeing how much they care for each other I warmed up to it." Firestar tok a deep breathe. "Blackstar is here today to share us some news. Go on ahead." Firestar said. Everyone didn't even have to turn their heads as they were already glaring at the huge black and white tom.

"I have come to join Thunderclan." He said. All the cats gasped and Firestar just looked stunned.

"May I ask why?"

"For my mate and kit." Most of the cats looked at each other then looked at Ivysoul who was busy looking at her father tail. She looked up at her clanmates dead stares and ducked her head embarrassed.

"Who are you're mate and kit?" Berrynose growled.

"Whitewing and Ivysoul." everyone let out enraged yowls and Birchfall let out an yowl of anguish. Dovewing looked at Ivysoul with shocked wide eyes.

"Impossible! My daughter would never love you!" Cloudtail snarled through the crowd.

"Cloudtail you don't understand! I do love him!" Whitewing said.

"Then if he loved you so much then why did he attack?" Dustpelt said.

"I knew that Ivysoul would be trouble!" Mousefur said. Walking up to Ivysoul face and spatting at her, "Why should we let you're father join huh? Why don't you go join them? Besides you part Shadowclan! Why should we even trust you or him. Or you'r slut of a mother." she snarled. Blackstar raised to his ful height. Mousefur cowared to the ground in fear as Ivysouls father toward over her.

"Don't you dare ever say that about my family! My daughter is inncoent! She should not have to deal with you're loud mouth tormenting her all day! Just because she's part Shadowclan doesn't mean that she can't be a loyal warrior!I bet you liked her even before you knew she was part Shadowclan. This is one problem with us Clan cats! We love anyone who's like us but, when we find out their now then we don't like them!"

"Enough!" Firestar yelled. "Blackstar here has showed us how much he loves his family! He is right about the clan cats part though. We love anyone who's like us but, despise anyone's who's not. Blackstar you have sat there in front of a rival clan, Challenged them, and yelled at an elder. I disapprove but, it seems that he cares about his family a lot. Much more than we can. Blackstar! You are now part of Thunderclan! Since you are no longer Shadowclan leader you'r new name shall be Blackfoot. this meeting is over." Firestar said walking back in his den with Sandstorm who was slightly round. But, instead of leaving to their dens too they all walked toward the family and started to glare at them before walnig away into their dens. Birchfall was the last to go.

"I loved you." he stated.

"Birchfall I'm sorry." Whitewing said.

"Sorry! How dare you! We have a daughter together Whitewing. A perfect daughter." he said then glared at Ivysoul. He was about to open his mouth until he saw Blackfoot start to raise up. He glared at them before walking away. Hawkfrost walked out of the warriors den and started walking towards Ivysoul. He purred and pressed closer to her. They were both purring and before Ivysoul could process anything in her mind she saw Blackfoot growl softly. They both broke apart. Much to Ivysoul disappointment and he walked away. Blackfoot watched him leave and Whitewing started to lead him towards the warriors den. They heard whispering and when they came in it stopped. Dovewing stood up and laid next to Ivysoul's leg.

"I don't care if were half-sisters. You'll always be my real sister to me." she said before closing her eyes. Ivysoul was touched and then laid down next to her. Blackfoot purred and laid down next to Whitewing and fell asleep.

_Hawkfrost looked up at his father. He had gotten three claw marks on the side of his cheek because of his little encounter with Ivysoul._

"_He's here." Tigerstar growled looking deep into the forest. Then stepped out a grey tom with dapples. He had blue eyes. Ashfur…Hawkfrost thought. But, this wasn't the Ashfur they knew. His eyes were colder than Tigerstars and his claws were huge! He had sharp. And I mean sharp fangs that were so long they were popping out of the corner of his mouth._

"_Our hero is here." Tigerstar purred. _


	10. Chapter 10

"**No." Hawkfrost stated glaring at his father and Ashfur.**

"**What?" Tigerstar glared at him. The huge tabby had stopped purring and was now looking directly at him. Ashfur was glaring at him too. As if waiting for him to move.**

"**I said, no. I'm done with all this." Hawkfrost said as he stood up. "I'm done being evil. I'm done trying to waste half my life trying to help you train warriors and try to fight Starclan, when everyone knows that's not going to happen. I'm done trying to be something I'm not!" Hawkfrost yelled at him. Tigerstar eyes were now wild and crazy. They also had bloodlust. Ashfur was the same.**

"**How dare you!" Tigerstar snarled at him. "You are lucky to be here! You are lucky to be under the new reign of the dark forest! You are lucky to be my son." He snarled. The last part hurt…but, it didn't burn.**

"**And is that all you have to offer? All you're doing is just using helpless cats to fight for you. If you're so strong then why don't you go ahead and fight Starclan yourself. You trash ridden filthy-" Hawkfrost didn't even get ht e chance to finish his sentence as he felt sharp claws rake down on his side. He looked and saw Tigerstar snarled in a wild and almost uncontrollable way. He saw Ashfur begin to bristle but Tigerstar glared at him and it stopped. As if they read and talk into each others minds. Hawkfrost leaped to his feet, and jumped towards Tigerstar. The huge tabby swiftly and carelessly did a side-step and sunk his teeth into his scruff. Hawkfrost should have seen that coming but, it was already to late now. Tigerstar was already shaking him so hard that he started to see stars…no pun. Hawkfrost then felt the most agonizing pain in his life as Ashfur raked his claws down the side of his head. Hawkfrost felt warm, hot blood trickle down his cheek. He gritted his teeth and lashed out a paw towards Ashfur but, he caught it and started to shake it. Painfully. Hawkfrost was about to give up. I mean when you're fighting two toms who are bigger and stronger then you, then you might want to give up to. But he wasn't going to lose this fight so easily. He lashed out his other paw and it caught Tigerstar on the eye. Letting him go and shaking his head wildly. Hawkfrost lunged for Ashfur and bit down on his muzzle hard. His tail then felt like it was being pulled so far out that is would almost stretch. Tigerstar was pulling on his tail. His eye was closed and he was snarling with fury. Hawkfrost then let go and yowled out in pain. Ashfur then let go of his throbbing and bleeding paw and bit down on his neck. The gray tom was smirking and was moving his head up and down while still gripping his neck. Tigerstar then let go of his tail and placed a claw on top of his stomach and slowly yet agonizingly slide down and started to cut open his own sons belly. Hawkfrost yowled and then felt Tigerstar off. He then saw a flash of silver and white fur. Ivysoul! Ashfur let him go and spat him onto the ground in disgust. Hawkfrost knew it was time for revenge. He quickly swiped a paw under his paws and quickly slid onto the top position. Ashfur was under him. Revenge time. He bit down on his neck and felt Ashfur start to squirm under him. He saw Ivysoul rake her claws down Tigerstars side and lunge for his neck also. Tigerstar saw the attack and laughed.**

"**I taught you that move you ungrateful little kitten." He growled, side stepping her and bringing her down to the ground with his paw at her throat. Ivysoul started to squirm and thrash. Hawkfrost let go of Ashfur lunged for his father but, Ashfur caught him by the shoulders and pulled his back by his teeth. He saw Ivysoul start to calm down and growled softly. They looked into each others eyes and she stopped. They seemed to read each others thoughts. **

"**It seems as if you're done." Tigerstar whispered to Ivysoul. Ivysoul chocked as he bit her harder. Hawkfrost looked up alarmed. He was going to kill her. Hawkfrost was about to go after Tigerstar until he saw Tigerstar being scratched on the flank by a pair of sharp claws on both sides of his flank. Tigerstar let go and hissed back in pain. Hawkfrost saw two figures. One a huge tabby and the other a dark grey tom with black stripes. Tigerheart? And…Darkstripe! Darkstripe was hissing at Tigerstar with claws unsheathed. **

"**I'm tired of being treated like dirt! I'm done. I have my own mind and body." then he slowly growled taking one step towards him. "I'm my own cat." Tigerstar looked surprised but, then that was changed by a huge rage of fury. **

"**Well then Darkstripe. If you really feel like that." Tigerstar then laughed evilly. "you could die along with the rest of them." he said as he pounced towards him and pinned him down. Ashfur had ran off. Stupid furball. Hawkfrost thought. But then he felt a fierce loyalty and pride towards Darkstripe. Well done. He thought.**

"**Stop!" All five cats stopped fighting and saw…Starwish! (Randomly made up). The founder of Starclan. She was a beautiful white she-cat with the bluest eyes even you thought she had stars for eyes. She was simply stunning. But, not as stunning as Ivysoul Hawkfrost thought shyly.**

"**Tigerstar." she answered in the utmost calmest voice ever. "What are you doing?" she showed no signs of anger in her voice only a gentle, loving, and sweet voice. It sounded like a sound through out the dark forest.**

"**Nothing." he sneered. His claws dripping with blood. She scanned her eyes over the group of bloody cats. Tigerheart had no wounds for he had only gotten here, Ivysoul was multiple wounds on her neck and chest, Hawkfrost himself even had wounds, Darkstripe had deeps claw marks on his chest where Tigerstar had been moments ago. **

"**Darkstipe. You have showed the signs of a true Starclan cat. Come forward." She said. Darkstipe looked left from right shivering. She smiled gently. "Darkstipe. I personally invite you to join Starclan. Will you accept?" she asked. Her sweet voice making the dark grey tom calm a bit.**

"**Y-yes! Thank you!" He said. She smiled.**

"**Stop!" everyone turned around and saw a Black tom with red bloodshot eyes with claws extended. There on his black claws were stained with the blood of cats that were bleached into them from so long ago. Deathwish. **

"**Deathwish. I am here to take a warrior who now belongs in Starclan." she said calmly. Tigerstar smirked. Starwish mentioned towards Darkstripe who now had stars in his pelt. His now matted and ungrommed fur was now clean and tidy as a mouses fur. Ivysoul was smiling proudly at Darkstipe. **

"**And? Just because he saved a couple of weak cats doesn't mean he should go with you." he glared at her. "He's mine now." Darkstripe looked at Starwish and started to beg her with just one looked of his scared eyes. Deathwish saw it too. And started laughing. **

"**How weak!" he mocked. "You know what. I never needed hiom or Hawkfrost. Or any of them!" he growled. "I have a whole army of cats who are willing to kill at my command at any time. Just because he's gone doesn't mean any of us aregoing to mourn him." He then flicked his black and scared tail and at least a thousand evil eyes glared at them in the darkness. The army. Hawkfrost thought with fear. How could they ever defeat this? He looked at the others and they had the same fear. He moved closer to Ivysoul. She was shaking**

"**Stop. No matter what you try to do to us Deathwish you will never win. Ever." and with that she and Darkstripe were gone…**

_**Hawkfrost woke up with cats surrounding him and Ivysoul. Their nests were covered with blood. He looked outside of the den and saw it was a starry night. Then he was one twinkling star. Darkstripe…**_** he thought with a smirk. **_**Everyone's so proud of you**_**. Then with a jolt he stiffened…the battle with the Darkforest had not have been preparing…but they had already started it. The battle had only begun…**


	11. Fire's keeper

Ivysoul sighed as Jayfeather put chewed u[ Comfrey on her wounds. It stung a little bit but, she just bit back the yelps of pain. After her huge Fight with Tigerstar and Ashfur. Hawkfrost was on the other side of the den. He looked weird with the bits of herbs on his beautiful fur. Ivysouls' ear felt hot as she looked at his sleeping form. His muscular flank rising gently. Up. Down. Up. Down. The way his walked in and out of camp with pride. The way he- Ivysoul was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Cherrykit walk out of the nursery. She was only five moons old and was ready to become an apprentice. Ever since Ivysoul and her sister, Dovewing, became warriors now there were no apprentices to help do the chores so the warriors had to do some. She saw Lionblaze walk through the camp entrance and camp with Sandstorm and Dustpelt. Sandstorm hurriedly looked up at the high ledge and ran into Firestars den. Ivysoul blinked in confusion and looked up at the sky. The clouds were dark and grey. The wind was blowing. _Rain._ Ivysoul told herself. She was glad she didn't have to go out in that!

"This day brings death." Ivysoul jumped as she heard Jayfeather behind her. For a blind cat he sure could sneak in good! Wait death?

"What do you mean?" She asked the young blind grey tom.

Jayfeather set his sightless gray eyes on her. "What I mean is that someone important is going to die." Ivysoul thought of everyone she knew.

"Who?" she ventured him. He just shook his head.

"I don't. but I what I do know is that Starclan wouldn't send this horrible weather for no reason. It's Greenleaf."

Ivysoul nodded and looked at Hawkfrost. The handsome tabby was now awake and seemed to have been listening to their conversation.

"So who do you thinks going to die?" he asked. He seemed worried by the tone in his voice as he talked. Ivysoul had seen him talking and laughing with some other warriors yesterday. She smiled gently. Ivysoul was glad that he was making some progress in his new adopted clan.

"Who knows." Ivysoul told him. "Maybe It's from a different clan and not here." she guessed.

"Well who ever it is it better not be someone you or I love." Ivysoul flinched. Hawkfrost seemed to have seen her and smiled at her with one of his rare smirks. Her ears got flushed again.

"I'm to Firestars den. "Jayfeather told them with a mouth full of herbs. "Just make sur-" Jayfeather was cut off of his sentence by yowling. It was coming from Firestars den. Sandstorm came running down from Highrock and ran towards Jayfeathers den.

"What's wrong?" Jayfeather asked in a calm yet trembling tone.

"It's Firestar! H-he's losing a life!" Jayfeather's body tensed and he dropped his herbs. His eyes got wide and a huge raw emotion of fear ran through his eyes. Ivysoul had never seen him act or look like this. She looked at Hawkfrost. His eyes were wide with shock. The whole clan was listening to them.

"Get him outside! He has to get fresh air!" Jayfeather ordered the warriors. Graystripe shot of with Brambleclaw. The ran up Highrock and in a couple of minutes they gently carried a shallow breathing, Firestar. Leafpool and Squirrelflight gasped and ran towards their father. Firestar was carried in the middle of the clearing. Every cat walked towards their dying leader. His pelt had lost it's fiery shine, his once blazing green eyes were dull and unmoving, his breathing was shallow but, quick. Blackfoot was in the back. He knew it wasn't his place to stay with the Thunderclan leader so he just stood back admiring his clans faithfulness. The queens had taken the kits inside and the elders were outside quietly mourning. The warriors were standing near their leader during his last moments. Jayfeather pushed a couple of herbs near Firestars head. Firestar only smiled faintly and pushed them away.

"Jayfeather. You know it's my time." He said. Hearing a sob from Sandstorm he gently and weakly pushed his muzzle towards her.

"Sandstorm…my love. My mate. My heart. My soul. And my moon and Straclan. I-I know this will be our last time ever seeing and talking to each other. So I'm going to say this one more time for old times sake. I love you. Even in Straclan I will never leave you. Just look up at that one star. That one star and you'll that one star will be me smiling down at you. Thank you for everything. My love. Goodbye…" He said.

"And I love you too Firestar…I'll never forget you. Ever." Sandstorm said with a sob.

"Brambleclaw." He said to the tabby tom who was near his head. "I knew you would be a great leader from the moment you turned away from Tigerstar and Tigerclan. I just hope that when you become leader you'll never forget me." He said.

"Firestar… no one could ever forget you." Brambleclaw said as rain started to happen but, no one cared to go in their dens.

"Jayfeather. You're the best medicine cat any one could have. Just make sure no one tries to steal you for you're talents." He joked one last time. Jayfeather said nothing but, smiled as tears ran through his furry cheeks.

"Leafpool. Squirrelflight. You two are the best daughters any cat could have. Thank you for everything. I don't regret anything." He said to his two daughters. Leafpool nodded sadly and Squirrelflight cried.

"Goodbye my clan. I'll see you all in Starclan….one….day…" Firestar said as he took his last breathe. And closed his eyes forever. The rain lapped harder at their pelt as everyone raised their heads and yowled their sorrows to Starclan. Firestar was dead. Their savoir, leader, friend. Was gone. He was never coming back to them. The fire that saved the clans was no longer here. The warmth that spread through the clan in time of need was gone. A living legend was gone.


	12. It's time to show you what's mine

"Stop! What are you doing in Windclan territory?" snarled Antpelt. Jayfeather sighed. Why did Windclan cats always think that someone was going to kill them? Him and Brambleclaw were supposed to go to the Moonpool but, they kept this up they wouldn't be able to go. He heard Brambleclaw sigh In annoyance.

"Were going to the Moonpool." Brambleclaw said partly annoyed. Jayfeather heard two more paw steps walk in front of them. Sedgewhisker and swallowtail.

"What are you two Thunderclan cats doing in Windclan territory?" Sedgewhisker hissed sniffing their pelts. Jayfeather bristled in annoyance.

"They say there are going to the Moonpool." Antpelt explained for his clanmates. "Though the tabby is Thunderclans deputy." He hissed.

"Fine." Jayfeather snapped. "Firestar died alright. Can we please go on and get out of this stupid barren wasteland of a piece of territory." Jayfeather rolled his eyes. His sightless blue eyes holding dangerous anger. The wind clan cats growled at his insult. But there was shock coming from there pelts.

"So that mangy kitty pets dead? Finally, now we can have the real Thunderclan back." Swallowtail sneered. That did it. Jayfeather then felt intense anger and grief coming from Brambleclaw then he heard a cat's surprised yelp. Jayfeather couldn't see but, h didn't have to have eyes to know what happened: Brambleclaw attacked Swallowtail.

"Shut up! You stupid Windclan cat's think you're so great and powerful and when the truth is you need Thunderclan." He snarled. "You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him! I should slay you're throat for that. But, I'm trying to be leader and I don't want any attacks." Brambleclaw lifted his paw from Swallowtail's throat.

"Go then!" Jayfeather heard Antpelt hiss scared. Stupid Windclan. Always thinking their the best just because they can catch rabbits. But the truth is. Is that Brambleclaw could probably take on all of Windclan if he wanted to. Jayfeather dipped his head in a sneer and continued walking with Brambleclaw. Once they were out of Windclan territory Jayfeather turned his head to Brambleclaw.

"Are you alright?" he asked the tabby.

"I'm fine." he sighed. "It's just that every cat in the other clans hate Firestar for nothing." Brambleclaw confessed.

"I know what you mean." Jayfeather said bluntly. as they continued walking Jayfeather couldn't help but, feel scared. What going on. Those Windclan cats totally acted weird. As if they didn't want Brambleclaw to become leader. Jayfeather shrugged. Windclan cats were always jumpy.

"Are we here?" Brambleclaw asked. Jayfeather nodded. The coldness coming from the den. The musky smell coming from the den….yep thee were.

"Now at this part you have to be silent. When you see the pool lick it then you'll be sent to Starclan and become Thunderclan's new leader." Jayfeather instructed him. He felt a sense of pride for the Thunderclan deputy. As they walked in Jayfeather felt uneasy. What was wrong with him? Maybe just a bad mouse or vole he ate. As they walked further towards the pool Jayfeather felt Brambleclaw stop. Shock and fear coming from his pelt.

"What's wrong?" Jayfeather asked quietly.

"The pool." Brambleclaw whispered

"What? What do mean?"

"It's Tigerstar. He attacking Starclan!"

**-X-**

"Hello Ivysoul." Ivysoul looked up to see the handsome tom walking towards her. Her ears suddenly went hot with embarrassment. Ivysoul looked down at the vole she was eating and smiled to herself a bit.

"Hey Hawkfrost." she said. Because that was all she had to say.

"Hmmm. Mind if I share that vole with you?" he asked flicking his tail to the side.

"S-sure." she said. Her ears burned more hotter than before.

"Sorry Hawkfrost but, I was just about to ask Ivysoul if she could come on the Dawn patrol with me. You'll have to visit her later." Ivysoul looked up to see Lionblaze glaring at Hawkfrost with amber eyes.

"Sure." she whispered. "Bye Hawkfrost maybe we could eat together some other time alright?" Hawkfrost only nodded and stalked off.

"So who else is coming?" She asked Lionblaze. The golden tom turned to her with a glimmer of satisfaction in his eyes and walked towards the entrance to the camp. Only to look back at her and flick his tail signaling for her to come. Ivysoul slowly padded after him. What was that for? Ivysoul saw Cinderheart looking at her with envy and jealousy in her eyes. Did she love Lionblaze? She asked herself. Ivysoul snuck a glance at Cinderheart only to see her walking off with her tail down towards the warriors den. Ivysoul saw Lionblaze and ran up to him. Where were the others? She looked around but, it was only her. Did Lionblaze love her? They were kin! How could he?they continued walking and stopped at the lake. He turned to her.

"Ivysoul…do you. Like someone in the camp?" he asked. Ivysoul gasped to herself. That was her personal business! Not his! But…why would he want to know? He was Dovewing's old mentor not her's.

"Ummm. Why?"

"Just answer it." he growled. Ivysoul suddenly became scared. Wait this was her clanmate! How could she be scared of him?

"Well…I do like one tom." she whispered. She heard him purr in satisfaction. This wasn't the Lionblaze she knew. She felt him move closer to her. Their pelts were touching and their taiils were almost curled around her!

"I love you." he said.

"W-what?"

"I love you." he repated. Ivysul jumped away. Cinderheart loved him. He should be with Cinderheart not her!

"B-but Cinderheart loves you!"

"She might be cute and I do have some feeling s for her but, she isn't you Ivysoul. Just say it back to me and we could be mates! Just think about." no! she loved Hawkfrost not him! Where was the real Lionblaze? Was this Tigerstar? Please be him and not Lionblaze!

"She doesn't love you." a new voice said. Ivysoul looked towards the trees and saw Hawkfrost step out. Yes! She started to move towards him but, Lionblaze jumped in front of her. He snarled and glared at Hawkfrost.

"I've been waiting for this ever since you and Tigerstar took me in!" he growled. Lionblaze launched himself at Hawkfrost. Ivysoul watched in horror. Where was Starclan?


	13. Author's Note

Yo Zappy here…sorry to say but, I'm discontinuing gthe story…I just lost interest in it. I mean I re-read it and noticed how many weird shit I put in here…

Blackstar is Ivy's father but, not Dove's?

Firestar dies (According to Erin Hunter he is too MARY-SUE to die)

I hate how I changed from a good plotline to some weird shitty story…..

If anyone would like to continue this or something you don't even have to give me credit or anything. I'm already bored with story and ready to move onto something else…Sorry about the long wait just to hear me damn rant….but, you'll get over it…..XD

-Zappy (Yes it's my nickname. U Mad?)


End file.
